Yuu Kamishiro
Kamishiro Yuu is an extremely skilled street fighter. Known as the ferocious "Thug Hunter," Kamishiro is famous for his extreme speed, and dangerously fast learning capabilities. Appearance Tall and Thin youth with black hair. He wears a light collared shirt with a backpack that snaps to his body. He also sweats a lot. Personality Kamishiro is a naturally timid and quiet guy, but once in the fighting mindset, transforms into a psychopathic and surgical fighter, focused on winning over everything. He is aggressively protective of his friendships and relationships, going extremely far to protect them. Plot Coming from a background of extreme bullying and torment, Kamishiro turned to self taught boxing as a means of self-justification. When he eventually entered the underground world of street fighting, he was significantly stronger and faster than he thought. Taking out fairly big names on the street in single exchanges, he gained the reputation as the "Thug Hunter" and was seeked out by fighters of all class. Over time, Kamishiro discovered a taste for the streets, broadening his horizons to devastating Karate techniques, wrestling grapples and takedowns, as well as general street tactics; driven by the desire to grow strong.http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kamishiro_Yuu. VS Battles Wikia Holyland. Retrieved 2015-09-03. Abilities Yuu Kamishiro is one of the best fighters of the series, learning and improving various techniques through out the series. At the beginning of the series Yuu Kamishiro only knew one of the basic techniques of boxing, the one-two. However, he used this technique to its full advantage, often taking out most thugs with only two hits. He later learns basic footwork from Masaki Izawa, his role model of sorts, that greatly improved his effectiveness. He then learned more about using footwork from Yamazaki, who was part of his schools boxing club. He learned kicking techniques and elbow strikes from Shougo Midorikawa. He was later taught wrestling by Tsuchiya. His style has evolved in to that fights with the opposite of what his opponents specialize in. When fighting an opponent who punches he will use kicks, if they kick he will punch, if the grapple he will dash away and if they dart away, he will charge in. ( Edit ) He gain much resilience from all the training and fighting he's done. He can take many high kicks that would normally knock someone out and and take many thigh kicks and still remain standing. His endurance only grew stronger later on in the series having taken multiple damage with a broken arm and still be able to stand. ( Pls fix it if there's grammar problem since my English is not so good if not then delete this. ) Relationships * Mai Izawa: At first, she sees Yuu in a very similar fashion to her brother, Masaki, but with a strong desire to stop Kamishiro from falling in the darkness her brother has fallen before, Mai develops great care and love for Yuu. She's Kamishiro's love interest. * Masaki Izawa: Kamishiro's role model, the person he regards the highest. When he met with him the first time, Masaki gave Yuu the words that he needed to push forward (although he misinterprets at first). After getting to know Masaki better and understanding that he also went through a similar darkness to his, they become great friends. Masaki sees Yuu with caring eyes, as if of a older brother, and always provides him words of advice to prevent him to follow the same path as he did on the streets, because he believes Kamishiro can be better than he was. * Takada Shin: Yuu's first friend, although frightend at first after seeing his fight with Iwado, he decides to stay by his side and be his friend. After the events with Katou, it became clear to Shin how much Kamishiro cares for him, and vowed to never leave his side no matter the situation, even though he cannot fight. References Category:Character